TSUKUNE ALMIGHTY!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: AU! tsukune goes to yokai academy...but this time with some divine intervention for help. deconstructed harem!
1. Chapter 1

TSUKUNE ALMIGHTY!

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Tsukune Aono sighed, _yokai academy. _He mulled the words around his head for a bit.

_Well, it can't be worse then the last school. _He thought to himself as he remembered how the

teachers put a dunce cap on his head even if he got the answer right.

It was then he noticed the guy.

_Huh, strange._ _I could of sworn I was the only one on this bus._

He was a African American guy with silver hair and a white suite.

The man, seeming to notice his staring looked across and smiled at him.

Can I help you, young man? Said the man in a voice that could make even the phone book

sound interesting.

Tsukune, flustered at being caught. Quickly tried to apologize.

I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare.

Oh, that's quite alright tsukune.

Oh, thank yo- wait how'd you know my name?

The man chuckled. Oh you'd be amazed what I know my boy.

Oh...okay...that doesn't really answer my question, though.

Yeah, I get the feeling you might have a lot more questions in the coming days.

Tsukune looked at him perplexed. Wha-?

The man shook his head with a sigh. Alright, tsukune I'm just going to get right down to

business-

How would you react if I told you I was god?

Tsukune swore he heard a trashcan crash and cat yowl at that moment.

I beg your pardon? Asked an increasingly confused Tsukune.

How would you react if I told you I was the alpha and omega?

I...see...said tsukune as he debated on which was more dangerous throwing, himself out the

nearby window or staying in close proximity to a guy who would say something like that.

The man held up his hands. Okay, you don't believe me. That's fine, I'll come back at the end of

the day.

He cracked a smile, call me crazy but I got a hunch that by then you'll be less skeptical to crazy

things. Oh, and give my best to moka!

Finally deciding that the window might be the best option, tsukune was just about to enact this

when-

Last stop! Yokai academy! Where you won't have a ghost of a chance! Cackled the very creepy

bus driver.

-_or I could just ask the bus driver for help, _tsukune thought chastising himself for not being

rational.

What's wrong boy? No guts no glory? The bus driver again said with a cackle.

That snapped Tsukune out of it, wha- no sir, but I'm wondering if you should do something

about this guy.

What guy?

That guy over-

And tsukune could only stare in shock...the man was gone...

_okay...that happened. _Thought tsukune as he quickly resolved to run off the bus toward his

new school before things got any weirder.

Blissfully unaware that looking down at him a certain god was laughing at the irony of that

statement.

**AN:Yep this is a bruce almighty crossover, oh yeah I went there. Go ahead, flame** **me. **

**I have no regrets!**

**P.S. could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Also I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**And please review...I have no life.**


	2. Chapter 2

TSUKUNE ALMIGHTY ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**BPDIDANOCSMOM: first of all I'd like to apologize for the shoddy paragraphs, I can't make hide nor hair of the interface that governs this site. And I'm worried if I try to edit it, I'll only make things worse(I'm rubbish at this sort of thing).**

**Second, I checked before I posted this and there is no Bruce almighty category(apparently your not the only one to dislike the movie. Heh.). So you'll have to bear with me.**

**FanFictionHunter: what "deconstructed Harem" means is that I'm gonna to use this fic.(if I continue this) to examine the concept of a "harem." Tsukune will still have a large harem(maybe larger since I might take monster girls from other series). But it won't be a happy one...not at first anyway. There will be real life consequences. Many of the girls might be more or less forced into the harem under less then ideal circumstances. I'm going to try to go at this from a socio-geo-political angle. I hope that clears things up!**

**Well, enough business. On with the story!**

Tsukune collapsed onto his dorm's bed. What a day! Vampires, orc's, monsters. Oh, man!

Well, he'd process this all better in the morni-

I know you've had a long day, but I really need to talk to you...

Tsukune quickly turned around, and saw the man from this morning standing in his room.

It's you! Yes, it's me. Now, forgive me for sounding like a broken record. But, to repeat my

earlier question: how would you react if I told you I was god?

Tsukune thought about this...he thought about it for a couple of minutes.

I...guess I would be more open to it then I was this morning.

God let out a small sigh but nodded, Well I suppose that's the best I can hope for considering the situation...

And so god told a story.

He talked about the organization of fairy tale.

How in their arrogance they concocted a plan that more or less relied on the whims of a homicidal eldritch abomination, and the apparent assumption that if japan fell. The rest of the world would just give up.

Of course that was stupid.

Supposing they could take japan before the rest of the world of the world intervene's(which was unlikely). What was to stop people from just bombing the island to oblivion?

Powerful Dracula maybe, even he can't survive a nuke!

But most importantly, god explained how during this important crossroads for civilization as we know it.

It will be tsukune who will be his prophet to shepard the world through these trying times, become the bridge between monsters and humans, and bring on a new golden age.

After he was done. Tsukune took it all in and immediately responded how any sane, rational person would...

THUMP!

By fainting dead away. God sighed. Well, he handled it better than most. Said god with a sad sigh.

**AN:could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**I'm not too proud to beg for reviews people!**


	3. Chapter 3

TSUKUNE ALMIGHTY ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**Johnnyshoweduplate**** : I said I was considering it, not that I'd decide it...I'm kinda on the fence. If enough people give a negative review(or give me legitimate reasons why I shouldn't) I might not do it(might mind you)**

…...

Needless to say Tsukune was in a panic. "Oh, my blood! Oh, my blood! What am I going to do!? How can I do this!?"

While he ranted and raved. God just sighed. _Well, on the plus side were making good time. He immediately accepted he would have to do this...mainly due to his submissive nature...but beggars can't be choosers. _He thought as he patiently waited for an opening in Tsukune's panicky rant.

"-I can't do this by myself!" shouted Tsukune suddenly. "Whoa! Who said you were doing this by yourself?!" Interrupted god.

Tsukune looked at him startled. "Wait, I'm not doing this by myself?" God shook his head. "Of course not! What's a Shepard without his flock? Why do you think your at this school?"

Tsukune looked at him confused. Then he got it. "Wait, you want me to convert monsters?!" Exclaimed Tsukune incredulously. God chuckled.

"Convert? Boy I hate to burst your bubble; but humanity doesn't have the monopoly of my interests that it thinks."

Seeing that the boy was still confused, he continued. "Boy, I created all things on this world; and all things were created equal. That includes monsters.

And just like my son saved humans; he saved each species of monsters...not in ways as dramatic as dying on the cross...but I figured I'd cut him some slack...it was a rough time for him after all."

This blew Tsukune away. "Wait...so there are Christians among the monsters? God gave a "kinda" hand gesture. "

They don't call themselves "christians" per say. For example: The Vampire "Christians" call themselves Lazaruthians."

Tsukune tried to sound it out. "Lazaru-Thians? Wait, Lazarus?" "Wha? Oh, yeah. Lazarus was a vampire." While Tsukune was floored by this, god continued.

"Him being brought back to life was the vampire equivalent of Easter Sunday...only they call it the day of "renewed blood."

Not missing a beat he shifted gears. "And speaking of vampires...looks like you have your first helper already picked out."

Tsukune looked at him in disbelief. "You mean moka? How am I supposed to explain this to her?" God smiled. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Suddenly Tsukunes door evaporated; causing a startled moka to flop into the room. God smiled. _Yep, going way faster then I hoped!...which will either be a good thing or a really __**bad **__thing..._

…...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
